NCIS Songbook
by JustJeanette
Summary: Various well known songs are given the filkish treatment into the NCIS Fandom: Starting with the Carols of NCIS. Some will be Gibbs/DiNozzo slash, others will be general. New Song: Tony we have heard him sigh sung to Angels we have heard on high G/T
1. The Twelve Cases Worked

**The Twelve Cases Worked** sung to _The Twelve Days of Christmas_.

**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing: **None  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gibbs, Tony or NCIS, neither do I own the original lyrics. The filkage, however, I take the blame for. :D

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas.**

On the first case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

A Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the second case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the third case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the fourth case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the fifth case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Fiiiiiiiive dead Mariiiiiiines,

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the sixth case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Six wingman stealing,

Fiiiiiiiive dead Mariiiiiiines,

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the seventh case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Seven Captain cavorting,

Six wingman stealing,

Fiiiiiiiive dead Mariiiiiiines,

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the eighth case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Eight usual suspects,

Seven Captain cavorting,

Six wingman stealing,

Fiiiiiiiive dead Mariiiiiiines,

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the ninth case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Nine Agents slacking,

Eight usual suspects,

Seven Captain cavorting,

Six wingman stealing,

Fiiiiiiiive dead Mariiiiiiines,

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the tenth case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Ten ships a sinking,

Nine Agents slacking,

Eight usual suspects,

Seven Captain cavorting,

Six wingman stealing,

Fiiiiiiiive dead Mariiiiiiines,

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the eleventh case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Eleven hackers hacking,

Ten ships a sinking,

Nine Agents slacking,

Eight usual suspects,

Seven Captain cavorting,

Six wingman stealing,

Fiiiiiiiive dead Mariiiiiiines,

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory.

~*~

On the twelfth case we worked,

DiNozzo found for me

Twelve gunners Gunning,

Eleven hackers hacking,

Ten ships a sinking,

Nine Agents slacking,

Eight usual suspects,

Seven Captain cavorting,

Six wingman stealing,

Fiiiiiiiive dead Mariiiiiiines,

Four calling girls,

Three new clues,

Two murdered squids,

And a Perp in the Lavatory!

* * *

If you liked, let me know.


	2. Down in the Bullpen

**Down in the Bullpen** sung to _Away in a Manger_

Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gibbs, Tony or NCIS, neither do I own the original lyrics. The filkage, however, I take the blame for. :D

* * *

Oh down in the Bullpen  
DiNozzo did sleep  
And Dreamed of his Jethro  
And the love that they'd keep

The crime's they're a solving  
As they work through the day  
At night they are resting  
Together they lay

While Ducky is talking  
And Abby's lab quakes  
Our Tony DiNozzo  
Jethro's throat he doth take

I love thee, DiNozzo  
Come down from the stairs  
And stay by my side,  
There forever, abide.

I'll stay with the, Jethro  
At work and at home  
Close to you forever  
Never leave you alone

* * *

Let me know if you liked....


	3. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

FILK: **Leroy Jethro Gibbs**.... sung to _Good King Wenceslas  
_AUTHOR: JustJeanette  
FANDOM: NCIS  
PAIRING: Gibbs/Tony if you look otherwise gen  
ARCHIVE: If you want it, just le me know_  
_  
Disclaimer: I disclaim that I filk. I also disclaim the I do not own Gibbs, Tony or NCIS nor the original music and lyrics. I'll send Gibbs and Tony back when I've finished playing with them. :D

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked out  
On the scene, a wondering  
When the victim had bled out,  
And why he'd a bludgeoning  
Brightly lit, the crime scene light  
Upon the death so was cruel  
When a suspect came in sight  
Returning like a fool

"Hither, Tony, and stand by me  
If thou know'st it, telling  
Yonder miscreant, who is he?  
Where and what his dwelling?"  
"Gibbs, he lives a good mile hence  
Wyman Park in view  
Right along San Martin Drive  
By Johns Hopkins U."

"Bring your Cuffs and bring your Guns  
Bring a warrant with thee  
Thou and I will bust his buns  
Tony, you are with Me."  
Gibbs and Tony forth they went  
Forth they sped together  
Traffic snarls they did circumvent  
Ignoring all the weather

"Gibbs, the night is darker now  
And the suspect he's a bomber.  
Caution I think is called for now,  
We should wait a bit longer."  
"Mark my signals, my good man  
Follow them real closely  
Thou shalt find I'll win this hand."  
With that he strode forth boldly

In his master's steps he trod  
Signal followed closely  
Soon arresting that poor sod  
Who'd angered Gibbs so grossly  
Therefore, Naval men, be sure  
Health and rank possessing  
Those who would dare hurt you more  
Shall themselves by Gibbs arresting

* * *

  
If you liked, let me know.


	4. The First Headslap

**The First Head-slap** sung to _The First Noel_

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Author: JustJeanette

Disclaimer: I don't own Gibbs, Tony or NCIS, neither do I own the original lyrics. The filkage, however, I take the blame for. :D

* * *

The First Head-slap, to DiNozzo he gave

Was to tell him to get his head back in the game

Back in the game for a perp they must catch

Arresting now with great dispatch

Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap

DiNozzo's the target of Gibbs Head-slaps!

*~*

The perp look up and saw a gun.

And in fear he tried to run.

So Tony sprang and he gave chase

As he followed the perp all o'er the place.

Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap

DiNozzo's the target of Gibbs Head-slaps!

*~*

And by the time that Gibbs was set

The perp was failing and nearly spent

DiNozzo came then into sight

And he and the perp they fell to fight

Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap

DiNozzo's the target of Gibbs Head-slaps!

*~*

The arrest they made was for murder one

For the killing of the Admiral's son

And as the perp was led away

DiNozzo he-ee started to to sway

Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap

DiNozzo's the target of Gibbs Head-slaps!

*~*

Then Gibbs he saw the detective fall

And DiNozzo's blood was on the wall

It seemed the perp he had a knife

And with it he tried to take Tony's life

Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap

DiNozzo's the target of Gibbs Head-slaps!

*~*

But Gibbs he stared death in the face

Till he left DiNozzo in Gibbs embrace

And now they work as a team so well

Slowly in love that they both fell

Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap, Head-slap

DiNozzo's the target of Gibbs Head-slaps!

* * *

If you enjoyed let me know.


	5. Tony we have heard him sigh

FILK: **Tony we have heard him sigh** sung to _Angels we have heard on high_

FANDOM: NCIS

RATING: FRM

PAIRING: Gibbs/Tony

ARCHIVE: If you want it, just let me know

Disclaimer: I claim that I filk. I disclaim the I do not own Gibbs, Tony or NCIS nor the original music and lyrics. I'll send Gibbs and Tony back when I've finished playing with them. :D

* * *

Tony we have heard him sigh.

When e'er Gibbs doth walk by

Lusting quietly at his desk

Not realizing he is loved back

Refrain

_**Giiiiiiiiiiiiiibbs, in excelsis Agent!**_

_**Giiiiiiiiiiiiiibbs, in excelsis Agent!**_

DiNozzo, why this jubilee?

What the gladsome tidings be

I have found he loves me true

My love he doth returneth too

_**  
Refrain**_

Come into the Bullpen, see

The signs that Jethro Gibbs loves me

A team of mine I have to lead

From his chain of command freed

_**  
Refrain**_

See Him in the Bullpen roar,

DiNozzo beside me evermore;

Our lips lock, eyebrows raise

While our hearts in love we praise.

_**  
Refrain**_

~*~


End file.
